Hal Mason: Post Apocalyptic Lover
by WolfbaineAC
Summary: This story is about the new TNT show "Falling Skies". If you haven't seen it then go look it up! It's amazing and Hal  Drew Roy  is HOTT. In this version of it Hal is gay and into his brother among other things LOL.


***Discontinued***

Falling Skies

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way based on true  
>events or the true sexuality of the actors mentioned. Copyright of<p>

DreamworksTelevison and TNT.

Chapter 1: Post Apocalyptic Brotherly Love

Hal Mason was a young and beautiful man. He was smart and cunning. He usually always got his way with pretty much anyone who stood in his way. He was one of the popular kids in school. He played every sport imaginable. He could have any pussy he wanted. That was just it though. Hal was gay and he knew it very early on in life. He had a slightly younger brother named Ben and then an even younger brother named Matt. He also had two very loving parents. He had the perfect life.

However, just like everything in life nothing lasts forever. Hal's perfect life ended when everyone else's did. The day the aliens invaded earth and wiped out most of earth's population. They killed his mother and they took his brother Ben. All Hal had left was his dad and his youngest brother Matt. They were all apart of a human resistance force known as the second Massachusetts.

It had only been six short months since the aliens came but it felt like 6 years. Hal was now a soldier not a high school kid. He didn't have time to think about anything but survival. Well at least he shouldn't think about anything but fighting to stay alive. Yet being a young man he couldn't control his sexual desires. There were some very buff and very beautiful soldiers he fought along side with but none of them ever did anything for Hal. Hal tried once with one of his comrades but it ended up being really awkward for both of them and they didn't get much further than touching and kissing. Truth be told Hal was a virgin.

Hal usually slept alone in a make shift tent right next to his father's tent. He really missed his mother and he especially missed his younger brother Ben. Ben and Hal used to be best friends. They weren't too far apart in age and honestly they just clicked. They did everything together. Not day went by that Hal didn't think about Ben and most nights he dreamt of finding Ben still alive and coming back to them and fighting along side them. No one knew if he was alive or dead at this point but Hal chose to believe he was still alive. He wouldn't stop until he brought his bro and best friend home.

Hal was scheduled to go out with another comrade today to scout for supplies at the local grocery stores. It was a standard job for him and he has done this a thousand times. Hal got up and got a shower with the other guys. He then got dressed in his tight jeans, dark grey t-shirt, and leather jacket. He never wore any underwear. He loved the way the jeans roughly and slowly rubbed on his balls and cock. Especially when he rode his motorcycle. The vibrations would drive him wild. He came on multiple occasions just from that sensation. Usually he would just stop and get cleaned up and then keep going. After all he was a horny teen what else did you expect?

Hal checked in with his father who was second in command. He then hopped on his motorcycle. Him and his comrade rode out together. They then separated and took two separate parts of town. Hal pulled up to his stop. The store looked pretty banged up but he decided to go in anyway. It was mostly destroyed and not much was salvageable. He considered it a lost cause and headed back to his bike. Just then he heard that awful sound and started trembling.

He knew what that sound was. It was the sound of low flying ships and the alien drones marching. They were close. He jumped behind a line of shopping carts and crouched down out of sight. He could see the army marching by just feet away from him. Then he saw the impossible. It wasn't just the alien drone army but also a group of harnessed kids. Ben was among those marching mindlessly. Hal nearly jumped in joy and excitement but he kept himself reserved and hidden. See the aliens strapped the kids in these weird harnesses. Hal figured out a while ago how to disable those. It takes a bullet straight to the top part by the neck. After that the harness falls off and the human usually survives. It isn't an exact science but he had to save his little bro at all costs.

Hal grabbed his side arm and took aim. He knew the Aliens used robotic drones to escort the kids while they were on the ground. They were radio controlled. They couldn't hear the shot because they didn't have ears or operate like humans. They were drones and they just followed orders. Now if you stood in there line of sight they would fire without caring what you were. Hal's hands were shaking as he took aim at Ben's neck. He was scared. He started to tear up and fired the shot. He knew no matter what happened Ben would be better off. Even if he died it is better than being a slave to these monsters. Hal was an amazing shot. He hit the right place and the harness fell off. Ben then collapsed and hit the ground hard.

Hal left him lay there for awhile. He had to make sure the drones were out of sight. It killed him to sit by and watch his little brother lay on the ground lifeless. He needed to know if he was okay. He wanted to hold him and never let him go. Finally it was safe so Hal charged at Ben. He felt Ben's neck. He had a low pulse. He was alive! Hal held his brother tight and began to weep openly. He was so happy Ben was okay. He leaned in and kissed Ben's forehead. He then picked Ben up and brought him over to his bike. He used rope to tie Ben to his back. He then drove very carefully back to base.

As he pulled up his dad was waiting for him. He was late and everyone was worried. Mr. Mason broke down in tears and began to cry as he saw a seemingly lifeless Ben strapped to his older brothers back. Hal dismounted his bike and held his brother in his arms as he approached his father with a big grin as tears streamed down his face.

"I... I saved him daddy. I did it."

Hal said trembling as he held his younger brother in his arms.

"He is alive. He needs medical attention right away."

Hal shouted. Mr. Mason helped Hal carry Ben over to the medical tent. The doctor began treating Ben for his minor injuries.

"It is going to be hours before he will come too. But you did good Hal... You did really good."

The doctor said with a relieved smile. Hal looked as his father as they stood by Ben's bed. Tears were streaming down both their faces.

"I am glad your okay son. When you didn't come back with your comrade I feared the worse. And now you brought your brother home. You are a hero son."

Mr. Mason said hugging his son tightly. Hal never showed emotion but he had been crying tears of joy ever since he held his brother hours ago. Mr. Mason joined the rest of the group again as Hal stayed in the medical tent at Ben's side. He refused to leave his brother's side. He was afraid if he left he would disappear again. He sat down next to bed and grabbed his hand. He then put his head down on Ben's shirtless chest and listened to his heart beat.

"He is so peaceful."

Hal said in a whisper. Hal feel asleep slumped over on his brother's bare chest. Hours later Hal was awoken by someone playing with his hair. Hal looked up in glee as he saw his beautiful brother's smiling face.

"Ben!"

Hal said lifting his head up and smiling. More tears were forming in his eyes. He reached over and embraced his younger brother tightly.

"I missed you so much. I never gave up ever. I knew you'd be okay."

Hal said in an excited voice.

"Hal... I.. Thanks."

Ben said in a low and shaky voice.

"No prob bro. I love you so much!"

Hal said kissing Ben's forehead.

"I missed you big bro."

Ben said with a smile.

"I missed your smile, your soft touch, your playful punches, your goodnight kisses, and the way you smell. Your all I thought about when I was taken. You are my hero."

Ben said looking deep into Hal's eyes. Hal was deeply moved by what his younger brother had just said to him. He leaned back in and hugged Ben again.

"Your so... So warm and... And buff."

Ben said in a low and raspy voice.

"Yea? Well i've been workin out. I am a solider now. Kickin some serious alien ass. When you get better you'll be right beside me kickin ass too. Your strong to Ben."

Hal said with a big proud grin.

"You really think that Hal?"

Ben said with a sigh.

"Yea I do... You are the strongest guy I know."

Hal said jabbing Ben in the arm playfully. They both smiled.

"Hal... I'm cold."

Ben said as he slowly shook.

"Here bro."

Hal said taking his leather jacket off and putting on his younger brother. Ben crossed his arms and sunk his face into the collar and took a whiff.

"Mmm... Smells like you."

Ben said with a smile. Hal just smiled back and put his hand on Ben's hand. They both looked into each others eyes. Something had changed. It wasn't a bad change just a noticeable change. Just then Mr. Watson walked in. He saw Ben and ran to him. He hugged his son and broke down in tears.

"I missed you so much bud."

Mr. Watson said looking at his son with a smile.

"Our family is back together now. We are as complete as we'll ever be. Now we gotta reason to fight. To fight for each other and to fight for your mom. We won't let her death be in vain."

Mr. Watson said still hugging Ben.

"I love you daddy."

Ben said smiling.

"I love you to son."

Mr. Watson said. Hal got up and walked over to his dad and bro. They all sat together and talked for awhile. Hours later Ben was able to get up and walk. He walked out of the medical and tent and saw his younger brother Matt. Matt smiled and ran towards Ben screaming his name. They embraced and hugged tightly.

"My birthday wish came true!"

Matt exclaimed. See it was Matt's birthday today and his only wish was that his older bro Ben would come back to him. Matt was to young to understand that Hal actually rescued him and a wish had nothing to do with it. But Ben loved his little bro and didn't wanna discourage his hope and imagination so he just agreed and smiled as Matt spoke.

"Daddy got me a skateboard for my birthday! Do you wanna try it out tomorrow morning Ben?

Matt said to Ben.

"Hell yea little bro! I need some fun and games again. All this war and alien stuff is much to serious for me!"

Ben said reaching over and messing up his little brother's hair.

"I missed you Matty."

Ben said with a smile. Matt just smiled smacked Ben lightly in the arm and then screamed.

"Tag! Your it!."

Matt then ran off and Ben chased after him. When the other people of the camp saw those two brothers reunited, laughing, smiling and playing together again they just smiled and were filled with hope for the first time in months.

Night fall came and Hal had taken the early evening shift of standing guard outside the camp. It was going on midnight and he knew he was going to be relieved soon. Hal was emotionally and psychically exhausted. He longed for his bed. Hal was finally relieved and he dragged his beaten, dirty and sweaty body back to his bed. He opened his tent and it was dark as always. He began to slowly strip down. He peeled his sweat covered t-shirt off. He then unzipped his fly and pulled his tight jeans down over his big meaty thighs and off completely. Hal was now completely naked. He could smell his own musk pretty strong. After all it had been a long and hard day. Showers were only available in the morning. That's okay to Hal. Truth be told he liked the smell of musk especially his own. He was half hard already. His sex drive was out of control. He went over to his cot and removed his covers.

He didn't expect to find a very naked and very asleep Ben sleeping in his bed. He jumped back at first and covered his crotch really fast until he realized it was Ben.

"Ben...?"

He whispered. There was no response. Ben was fast asleep. Hal pushed Ben over to the side of his cot slowly trying his best not to wake him. He then cuddled up next to him. Hal slept facing Ben. His cot wasn't all that big and he accidentally cuddled to close to Ben. Their cocks rubbed against each other. Hal shivered as an amazing sensation swept through his body. Hal didn't mean to get that close with his little brother but what happened happened. He didn't freak out. Instead he slowly grinded his hips forward into his brother again. Their cocks continued to rub together and Hal loved the feeling more and more every time. Hal was now fully hard and Ben was close to being fully hard. Hal stopped himself. He didn't wanna get to excited and shoot his load all over his little brother... Or did he?

Hal's mind began to fill with lusty thoughts towards his naked brother. He had never ever thought this about any family member before but something had changed since Ben came back. Hal couldn't stop thinking about Ben. He then began to imagine Ben sucking him off and licking his hole. He kept imagining him and his brother doing things he had never done before. Hal was brought back to reality as Ben started to breathe loudly and started to stretch. He must have woken Ben up.

"H... Hal?"

Ben whispered.

"Yea bro I am here. Don't worry your safe. Go back to sleep little bro."

Hal said as he was holding his younger bro tightly.

"Hal... Um... Your not mad I snuck into your tent and took your bed are you? I am just to scared to sleep alone. I don't feel safe when I'm not with you."

Ben said in a defeated voice.

"No I am not mad buddy. You can sleep with me whenever you want. I am here for you now and I promise no one is gonna lay a hand on you."

Hal said gripping his little brother tighter trying to ignore that his erection was pushing into Ben's. Ben was now fully hard and knew full well that Hal was hard as well. Their dicks were pushed together and it felt great to both of them. Ben leaned his head in right next to Hal's ear and whispered.

"I... I never did get to thank you for rescuing me. I want to show you how much I care about you and how much I truly appreciate what you did for me."

Ben whispered this very slowly as his breathing picked up. His heart was beating really fast and they were both sweating.

"Yea?"

Hal whispered looking his younger brother in the eye.

"I... I think this is payment enough."

Hal said smiling at his little brother. Ben's face looked slightly saddened by Hal's response. Ben knew Hal understood what Ben was suggesting and he was upset that his older bro didn't give him the go ahead. Hal's heart was pounding hard and fast. He wanted and needed to cum but this was his innocent younger brother. He couldn't take advantage of him like that even if he was literally asking him to. Or could he? Hal was so torn. But his hormones took over and he gave in. He was going to just go with what his body was begging for. He may regret it but he couldn't hold back.

Ben had given up and turned over and was facing the wall. This meant Hal was now up against his back side. Hal's cock was just inches from Ben's tight hole. Hal knew he was going to have to take things slow. Hal decided to talk to his brother and see what he could come up with. He wanted Ben to ask for it... He wanted Ben to beg to be fucked and then we was going to give it to him and give it to him good. Hal lost all control and now his testosterone was ruling his words and actions. He then spoke and began his seduction.

"B...Ben. Are you still awake bro?"

Hal panted out slowly. He made himself pant like he was hot and bothered. He spoke in a low and sexual voice. He was trying to get Ben to take the hint.

"Yea... Barely."

Ben whispered.

"Why do you sound like that? Are... Are you okay Hal?"

Ben said in a confused voice.

"Not really Ben... I... I feel weird."

Hal said running his hand down Ben's spine towards the top of his ass. Ben shook with the sensation and flipped himself back over so he was facing Hal.

"W...Why did you just do that Hal... It felt... Amazing."

Ben said with a dazed face.

"Did you uh... Did you like that little bro? I can stop if you want."

Hal whispered.

"N... No please don't stop. Touch me Hal... Touch me uh... Touch me lower."

Ben said with a red face. He was sweating like crazy as was Hal. Both boys could smell each other's cocks and asses and they loved it.

"Do you mean... Like... You want me to grab your cock?"

Hal said staring Ben straight in the face.

"Wouldn't that be weird for you? Or do you... Do you want me. Like do you want to you know... Do you want to..."

Hal said trailing off. He needed to hear Ben ask for it.

"Would you Hal... You know... That if I wanted to?"

Ben said in a low whisper.

"Just say the word bro... Tell me what you want. I am hear for you. I don't quite understand what you are asking... Go ahead... Tell me what you want your big brother to do."

Hal said in a horny and low voice. Ben was all flushed red as he spoke.

"I... I want you to touch me and make me feel good. I want to touch you to. I want to... You know..."

Ben said shyly.

"Say it Ben... Say what you want. I want to hear you say it. Ask me Ben... Ask me to suck you off. Ask me to fuck your mouth and your hole. I have to hear you ask for it Ben."

Hal said now rubbing his own hard cock that was now dripping precum.

"Ben please..."

Hal said staring at his brother in a longing way.

"I... I... I want you to jerk my cock. I want you to suck me. I want to... To taste you. I want to feel all of you. I want you inside of me."

Ben finally muttered out as he reached over and started to play with his older brothers nipples. Hal was ready.

"Anything for you bro."

Hal said with a smile leaning over a touching his younger brother in places he never imagined he ever would. Ben then lowered his hand to Hal's raging hardon. They both looked each other in the eyes and leaned in a began to kiss.

That was chapter 1! This going to be a more withheld story. It's going to leave most of the sexual things up to you all to imagine. I will go into some detail but nothing to graphic. Let me know what you guys think!

***UPDATE: Due to my life situation I no longer have the time or ability to continue any of my fanfics. I apologize for this greatly. Maybe in a few years I can pick up writing up again. I hope you all enjoyed my work!* **


End file.
